Materials for high performance bearings, gears and other mechanical components require specific properties and characteristics, including but not limited to high strength and hardness, high thermal conductivity, electrical conductivity, nonmagnetic properties and the ability to be manufactured to high dimensional tolerances and surface finish. In addition, excellent corrosion resistance and good tribological properties are important, especially for applications in extreme environments.
In rotorcraft, for instance, engine bearings, rotor mechanisms and drive systems are obvious examples where improved corrosion resistance of ball bearings and gears is a benefit. Flight and water vehicles exposed to marine environments are also prone to corrosion related failures despite the widespread use of lubricants with corrosion inhibitors. Even spaceflight hardware destined to operate in the vacuum of space, beyond the realm of atmospheric corrosion, often must be stored for extended periods before launch, and can be subject to corrosion problems. In select applications involving electric machines and sensitive instrumentation, good electrical conductivity and nonmagnetic properties can also be highly desirable. Unfortunately, no currently deployed material possesses all of these properties.